Wait for Me
by Akai-Akegata
Summary: [ONESHOT] w Added Epilogue: Songfic written to the lyrics of Breaking the Habit by Linkin' Park. Inuyasha knows his demon side is a threat to his friends. What happens when his nightmares come true? Kinda of dark and sad. Hope you like it! Please READ
1. Wait for Me

Ok peoples, this one is kinda sad. It's set to the song "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin' Park. I listened to that song about 15 million times today and this story seemed to really fit in well. You might want to have seen episode 52, "A Demon's True Nature." This story will make a lot more sense that way. Anyways enough from me please read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, still. Grrrr... (I also don't own Linkin' Park or their awesome song 'Breaking the Habit') Life is so unfair. ^_^  
  
~*WAIT FOR ME*~  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha was thrown to the ground again. She could tell the battle was really taking its toll. Helplessly, she looked down at the broken bow in her hands.  
  
"There's got to be something I can do!"  
  
His breathing was labored as he stood up, using the Tetsusaiga as a crutch. This demon was tough. Another power hungry piece of filth was after the jewel shards. Inuyasha fell to one knee, with sweat dripping down his face.  
  
"Damn, he's so strong!"  
  
The demon, seeing his foe temporarily indisposed, lunged for the human girl. The power he felt was definitely coming from her. A large boomerang flew through the air towards the demon.  
  
He snarled. 'Pesky demon exterminator.' The demon jumped quickly to one side and dodged the weapon. He dashed for the girl once again.  
  
"No! Kagome!" faster than he had ever moved before Inuyasha dashed between his friend and the demon, holding his Tetsusaiga up in front of him as a shield. For a moment they stood in a deadlock, but the demon shoved Inuyasha forcefully to the ground. The sword flew from his hand, and the demon turned back to his original enemy.  
  
"So you've come back for more, half-breed?" he sniggered. Suddenly a strange scent filled his nostrils. "Another demon?" he looked around quickly.  
  
"Nobody you haven't seen before," a new voice snarled. The demon turned to the hanyou who was standing again. He had changed. His eyes were blood red and there were purple markings on his cheeks.  
  
Before the demon could speak he felt sharp claws run him through. As the life drained from him he looked at those terrifying eyes. The eyes of a demon...  
  
"How?" he choked before falling limply to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha sneered, "Wouldn't you like to know." He began to lick the blood from his fingers.  
  
Kagome stared up at him slightly frightened. She knew what she had to do, but it pained her all the same.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" Instantly the full demon was yanked facedown into the dirt. But something wasn't right. The fallen form growled deeply, lifting it's head to reveal eyes that were still bright red.  
  
Miroku and Sango quickly grabbed her from behind, and pulled her away. "Kagome, we need to get you out of here!" The monk cried. "I'm afraid Inuyasha has truly lost himself this time, and if that is the case he will go after the jewel shards."  
  
"But," Kagome struggled against her friends' grip. "We can't just leave him here. He'll kill himself!" She broke free and ran towards Inuyasha, just as the demon was struggling to his feet. He watched Kagome as she stopped in front of him, but did not attack her.  
  
"Inuyasha listen to me! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Kagome, no!" Sango yelled. "That's not Inuyasha! Don't get yourself killed!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned to where the demon exterminator stood. He cracked his knuckles menacingly and growled again.  
  
"Kagome, take this!" Shippo shouted as he hurled Tetsusaiga through the air. Kagome caught it, cutting herself slightly and shoved it towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, take Tetsusaiga!" she cried desperately, but his eyes were now on the kitsune. He knocked the sword to the ground, and bore his claws. His eyes went a deeper shade of red and the blood flowed freely from his battle wounds. Kagome looked worried. 'He's going to kill himself like this!' Inuyasha crouched as if ready for battle, his eyes still locked on the tiny fox demon.  
  
Without warning, Kagome did the last thing she could think of. She threw herself at Inuyasha wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pressing her face against his chest, she hugged him tightly. She ignored the claws that pierced her skin and sunk deep into her body. "Inuyasha hear me. Come back to me."  
  
But her voice was lost, falling on deaf ears that heard nothing but the pounding of blood in his ears. Her voice did not reach him.  
  
One thing did reach him, however, the smell of blood. The potent stench reached his sensitive nose quickly as Kagome slowly bled. So much blood... Suddenly he saw himself in a river frantically trying to wash the smell of blood from his hands and arms.  
  
...the girl...  
  
She had looked so sad. But not because he had killed all those people; not because he had killed every last one of those villagers. No, she was sad for him, she pitied him.  
  
...that girl...  
  
She had comforted him. He had pretended he hadn't cared, but she just continued to look at him sad and slightly worried.  
  
...so sad...  
  
She had laid her hand on his shoulder and her head against his back. 'Inuyasha I understand.' His defense had dropped then and he laid his hand on top of her's.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Suddenly, the blood left his eyes and the purple marks faded.  
  
~* Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again*~  
  
He looked up and saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all staring at him with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
~*You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
[Unless I try to start again]*~  
  
He smelled it again, blood. He lifted a hand to his face. 'Human blood?!?' He finally noticed the body clinging to him. 'What?'  
  
~* I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused*~  
  
'No not again.' He took her by the shoulders and pulled back a little so he had a view of her face. "Kagome?"  
  
Her breathing was shaky and slow, but she looked up at him and smiled nonetheless. There was blood soaking her shirt and skirt. He looked at his hand again and his eyes widened. The realization hit him hard. He wanted to scream but his voice was gone, stuck somewhere in his throat.  
  
~*I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I want to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Tonight*~  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees with Kagome still lying in his arms. Her hands fell from behind his neck and hung at her sides. Her body was tense and her eyelids fluttered as she tried to stay conscious.  
  
"No, Kagome. Not you. What the hell have I done? What the hell happened?" He hugged her shuddering form close to him and buried his face in her hair, as tears began to fall.  
  
~*Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again*~  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to you." He had known it might. The last time he had become full demon he had totally lost himself. He knew she might get hurt, and she knew it too, and she had still stayed with him.  
  
"Why you?" The tears ran unchecked now. Falling from his eyes into her dark hair.  
  
~* I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again*~  
  
A hand reached up and touched his cheek, clumsily wiping the tears away. His eyes turned to her face again. When she talked her voice was soft and shallow.  
  
"You're back," she smiled weakly. "I was afraid there was no way of getting you back. I was afraid I'd lost you." He looked down at the blood that covered both of them now.  
  
~*I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused*~  
  
She had stopped him from destroying himself. She had saved him. But at the highest price, she was dying. And yet, she still smiled at him.  
  
He had worked so hard to make her smile. He had screwed up so many times and they had fought. But there were always times when she smiled. Precious times he would remember always.  
  
She was the one he loved, the one he fought for. And she was slipping away.  
  
~*I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I want to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't how I got this way I'll never be all right  
  
So I'm Breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Tonight*~  
  
"Inuyasha I... I have to go." her frail form shook violently when she coughed. I love you... Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. He felt her body's tension lessen. She was letting go.  
  
"No Kagome, don't go. I love you too." Her eyes closed and her head fell back, showing her beautiful face in the pale moonlight. "Kagome! You can't leave me now! I love you too damn much!"  
  
"No, KAGOME...!"  
  
~*I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends*~  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome's body in one arm as he reached for the forgotten Tetsusaiga with the other.  
  
~*I don't know what worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream*~  
  
He grabbed the handle, and it remained untransformed. He held it away from himself so he could aim the tip towards his heart.  
  
~*But now I have some clarity  
  
To show you what I mean*~  
  
He held Kagome close to him, closed his eyes tightly, and drew a sharp breath.  
  
~*I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be all right  
  
So I'm  
  
Breaking the habit*~  
  
Swiftly the Tetsusaiga drove through his chest, and he bit back a cry of pain.  
  
~*Breaking the habit*~  
  
He drew the sword out and dropped it to the ground, wrapping his other arm around Kagome's still form and hugging her.  
  
~*I'm breaking the habit*~  
  
"Wait for me," he whispered, as he fell forward into darkness.  
  
~*Tonight...*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Am I totally sick? PLEASE, I need to know what you guys think of this one. It is my first songfic. Although I Don't Want To Go will eventually be one too. Speaking of which... I WILL update eventually. I printed it out and I'm wrestling with how to work out this "in between" part. But I will finish that story if it kills me. Some people might be hoping it does at the moment. Heh heh. *sweat drops* Anyways, PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!! I'm begging you! Arigato! ^_^  
  
Afura and Jenny - Thanks you two for bugging me to update! I know this isn't what you wanted, but I promise no more one-shots before I do more chapters of my other story! Afura, I have your last review to thank, because I was just going to give up the story. THANX! And Jenny you're always telling me to update at school. THANX YOU TWO!!! ^_^ 


	2. Wait for Me: Epilogue

Well I hope you like this little epilogue. It was originally part of the story but it felt better to end the one-shot earlier. And so the epilogue was born. I guess it's not really a one-shot anymore is it? *sigh* READ AND REVIEW!!!! I need to know if this last part was a waste of time or not! THANX AGAIN!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... *sobs and hugs Inuyasha* MINE! ^_^  
  
~*WAIT FOR ME*~ EPOLOGUE  
  
When sun peeked over the horizon the next day, three friends could be seen covering an earthen mound under the sacred tree. It was a single grave. It only seemed right to bury them as they had died, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. Shippo's tears fell over the grave, deeply mourning the death of his surrogate parents. Sango wept silently, while Miroku laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sango blamed herself for not doing anything. It had all happened so suddenly. Kagome's desperate attempt to bring Inuyasha to himself had been so sad. She had known it would cost her life. Afterwards, it had only felt right let them say good-bye alone. Then out of nowhere Inuyasha goes and stabs himself. It was all so unfair.  
  
Without warning Sango reached for Miroku and hugged him, sobbing bitterly into his shoulder. Miroku, in turn, wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders. Looking down at the mound he muttered a soft prayer.  
  
"They both knew so much pain," he sighed sadly. "I hope you can finally rest in peace together, my friends." With that he turned and led Sango back to the village, leaving the kit to grieve awhile longer.  
  
Shippo sat solemnly at the base of the grave. Tears still running freely down his face. "Why did you guys have to die?" he whimpered. "I already lost my first parents. Why did you have to leave me too? I HATE YOU!!!" His tiny fist grabbed a clump of dirt as emotional pain overtook him again. "Well wherever you guys are, Kagome, I hope you sit Inuyasha a million times for killing himself. And Inuyasha, you'd better be taking good care of Kagome." he sniffed a little. "I hope you guys are happy."  
  
Shippo stood there for a long while before leaving the grave and making for the village. Just before he left the clearing he turned and looked back at the grave and whispered quietly. "Mom, Dad? Wait for me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In years to come Naraku would be defeated, thanks to Shesshomaru, who had his own reasons for destroying the half-demon. It was said that he visited his brother's grave once but no one knew where the rumor had started.  
  
Sango and Miroku would be married and have many children. Although they offered many times, Shippo declined being adopted by them, but stayed a close friend all the while.  
  
As for Kikyo, she was never seen after the death of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Outside the village, the sacred tree would stand for hundreds of years to come, unchanged and unscathed by time. Below, the grass would eventually grow into place were the earth had once been disturbed. The sun will often shine brightly through the branches, to the grave below. Warm and comforting, like the smile of two lovers, looking down on their friends, as they hold each other close.  
  
'We'll be waiting...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PHEW! I just about killed myself trying to make that last paragraph come out right! I think I fixed it. Well, I hope the didn't ruin the story for anybody. Actually I had most of the epilogue written before I even finished the original story but I didn't know if I should post it or not. Did I make the right decision? (hmmmm...)  
  
I want to thank EVERYBODY for these wonderful reviews! *dances* You don't know how much this means to me as a new writer! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You people are so awesome!  
  
kettricken - Yes I know its sad, but it was a sad song... This epilogue was for the people who like the happy endings. I know its not all "happily ever after" but I though it kinda lightened the dark mood. Did it work? Thanx for reading! ^_^  
  
RyuuNeko - Glad you liked it! This is an answer to your question. I had thought about that while I was writing the original part so that's one of the reasons I wrote this epilogue. Questions are good! Please ask whenever.  
  
Taran-Wanderer - Hehehe! I LOVED your review. Short and sweet. Hope this semi-happy ending doesn't ruin it! Thanx for reading! Thank you for adding me to my favorite authors list! *bows* Arigato!  
  
InuNaiomi - Yes the song is awesome isn't it. I love Linkin Park, and this song was just sooooooooo perfect. Thanx for the encouragement. I will continue writing, and I will ask you to continue reading. PLEASE!!! ^_^  
  
Sotamaru - I know what you mean. A story with Inuyasha committing suicide normally isn't good. *sobs* I'm sorry Inuyasha!!! Thank you so much for reviewing! BIG thanx for adding me to your favorite authors list!  
  
Pepper - Thanx! *blushes* The song is great isn't it? Thank God for Linkin' Park!  
  
UnknownPersona - Thanks so much! I really needed to hear that. I wasn't sure if the story fit well enough with such an awesome song. Thanks again! ^_^ Another awesome reader added me to their favorite author's list! Thank you!  
  
blackwidow10 - *winces* I'm sorry! Wow I'm honored you read this even when I killed Inuyasha. (Well I guess you didn't know it was going to happen.) But you reviewed and you said you liked it! Thanx!!! Linkin' Park is AWESOME!  
  
GMGirl - *dances* I'm on a favorite authors list! YAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU!!! I'm glad you liked the story!  
  
Trigger-Happy Yuna - Isn't Linkin' Park so cool? I'm glad you find my story worth of the awesome song! OK that was cheesy... Let's just say I'm glad that you liked the story! Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list! (It does have a certain parallel with Romeo and Juliet doesn't it?)  
  
saiyanprincesscat - Whoa! @_@ That is freaky! I guess it was meant to happen! Hehehe! I glad you liked it anyways, and thanks for adding me to your favorite author's list!  
  
AquaDreamingz - That is a really big complement for this kind of story! Thanx for reading! ^_^ Arigato!  
  
GundamXg - *sigh* I'm sorry you didn't like it. But all critics are welcome it helps me know what my readers want. Thanx for reading anyways! If it's any consolation I am going to write plenty of fluffy fics. For now, if you want, try reading one of my other two you might find them a bit better.  
  
mylehia - Thank you! My story making you cry is a complement. I'm glad you liked it! ^_^  
  
Kikyo's reincarnation - Your review was awesome! I know its sad they died but their happy now, right? I feel so special! You picked my songfic to read! Thanx! I will try to do more like this, but at the moment I have to work on my other story before my friends kill me! *gulp* Please stay tuned for more! ^_^  
  
blooddrinker - Thank you! *bows* Thank you! You're too kind! ^_^  
  
THANX AGAIN EVERYBODY!!! THE REVIEWS WERE AWESOME!!! ^_^ 


End file.
